


[Art] Outsider

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Series: [Art] Outsider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Inspired by StarryNighty's original female character Awenha. Highly recommend this fic!Outsider Part 1(Warnings for Graphic Depictions Of ViolenceRape/Non-Con)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: [Art] Outsider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850023
Kudos: 9





	1. Awenha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outsider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757185) by [StarryNighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty). 



> Inspired by StarryNighty's original female character Awenha. Highly recommend this fic!  
> [Outsider Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757185/chapters/46765894)  
> (Warnings for Graphic Depictions Of ViolenceRape/Non-Con)


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by StarryNighyt's original female character Awenha. Highly recommend this fic!  
> [Outsider Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342572/chapters/48235066)  
> (Warnings for Graphic Depictions Of ViolenceRape/Non-Con)


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by StarryNighty's original female character Awenha. Highly recommend this fic!  
> [Outsider Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524527/chapters/51308689)  
> (Warnings for Graphic Depictions Of ViolenceRape/Non-Con)


End file.
